4 in the morning
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: songfic de la cancion 4 in the morning de Gwen Stefani.Actualizado Capítulo 2 Early Winter! Capítulo final Always on my mind!
1. Chapter 1

**4 in the morning**

**Despertando ****para encontrar otro día **_Wakin up to find another day_

**La Luna se perdió de nuevo anoche**_ The moon got lost again last night_

**Pero ahora el Sol finalmente tuvo su dicho**_ But now the sun has finally had it's say_

**Creo que me siento bien **_I guess I feel alright_

Nymphadora había permanecido toda la noche en Grimmuld 12 "vigilando" la transformación de Remus. Ni siquiera había intentado dormir pues irónicamente la luz de la luna llena invadía su habitación a través de las cortinas roídas que cubrían las ventanas y esto hacía que los gruñidos de Lupin le parecieran más salvajes que en ocasiones anteriores.

Poco a poco empezaba a amanecer y eso la tranquilizaba de algún modo, ya que la transformación estaría por concluir.

**Pero duele cuando pienso en ****ti, cuando me dejo hundir **_But it hurts when I think, when I let it sink in_

**Esta por encima mi**_ It's all over me_

**Se que estás aquí, en la oscuridad**_ I know you're here, in the dark_

**Te veo dormir, duele mucho**_ I'm watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot_

Caminando lentamente hacia el sótano, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las semanas anteriores, la muerte de Sirius, el regreso de Voldemort … pero nada la afectaba tanto como el hecho de haberle dicho a Remus Lupin que lo amaba y que éste no le diera respuesta y se limitara a decirle lo viejo, lo pobre y peligroso que era.

Su corazón se destrozó al verlo ahí, desnudo, indefenso, herido……..

**Y todo lo que sé es que tienes que darme todo**_ And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

**Y nada no está bien, sabes que yo te daría todo de mí **_And nothing as good, you know I'd give you all of me_

¿Por qué lo haces Remus?, ¿Por qué no me quieres?, ¡Sabes que te amo y tú estos últimos meses parecías corresponderme!, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?, ¿por qué me huyes?- Le gritaba una muy alterada Tonks al semiinconsciente Lupin.

A caso no vez qué yo…….

**Te doy**** todo lo que soy**_ I'd give you everything that I am_

**Te entrego todo lo que tengo **_I'm handin over everything that I've got_

**Porque quiero tener un amor real y verdadero **_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

**Quiero que nunca tengas que irte y abandonarlo todo **_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

**Quédate despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana **_Stay up till four in the morning_

**hasta que las lagrimas caigan.**_ and the tears are pouring_

**Quiero hacer que la pelea valga la pena**_ And I wanna make it worth the fight_

**¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?**_What have we been doing for all this time_

**Nen****e, si vamos a hacerlo, ven y hagámoslo bien**_ Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

Remus estaba sorprendido, a penas si tenía las energías para medio levantarse era casi imposible que pudiera mantener una plática y menos una discusión con ella. Era un truco bastante bueno, lo confrontaba cuando no podía huir y menos contestar. Así que hizo lo único que podía se medio tapo con un pedazo de tela y con un voz entrecortada sólo pudo pronunciar.

- Pero Tonks….qué haces aquí

**Todo lo que quería era saber y decir **_All I wanted was to know and say_

**Que no quiero perder el amor que encontré **_Don't wanna lose the love I found_

**Recuerda cuando dijiste que cambiarias **_Remember when you said that you would change_

**No me decepciones **_Don't let me down_

- Pero tú sabes que no te convengo, sabes que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. Sí sé lo que dije pero después de la muerte de Sirius me di cuenta que no es el mejor momento para iniciar una relación ……… me duele decirlo pero no creo que podamos ser más que amigos.

**No es justo como es**_It's not fair, how you are_

**No puedo estar completa, ¿puedes darme más?**_I can't be complete, can you give me more_

Contestó una muy pálida Tonks, realmente su imagen daba lástima su cabello colorido ahora era de una tonalidad casi gris y las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de brillo le daban una apariencia de muerta en vida. Pero aún con ese aspecto tenía aún las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar al hombre que amaba, respiró profundo y siguió.

**Oh, por favor, sabes lo que necesito **_Oh please, you know what I need_

**Guarda todo tu amor para mí **_Save all your lovin for me_

**No podemos escapar del amor **_We can't escape the love_

**con todo lo que tienes.**_With everything that you have_

- ¿Todo lo que tengo?, estás equivocada no tengo nada para ofrecerte y te lo he dicho millones de veces. – Contestó un Remus sin mirarla a los ojos, no se atrevía ya que estar con ella era lo que su corazón realmente quería, pero para la desgracia de Tonks, Lupin era un hombre que rara vez le hacía caso a éste y siempre prefería actuar conforme a su razón.

- En verdad ¿eso piensas?, en verdad ¿no quieres nada conmigo?.- Preguntó Tonks con el corazón casi destrozado pues conocía la respuesta que le daría Remus.

Remus no resistía verla de esa forma tan destrozada pero no podía darle esperanzas y menos aún cuando mañana partiría con Grayback así que respiró profundo y de nuevo esquivando su mirada contestó.

- Eso es lo mejor.

- Será lo mejor para ti porque para mi es como si me sacaras el corazón.- Al pronunciar estas palabras Nymphadora se acercó más a él y lo golpeo en el pecho, quería que sintiera un poco del dolor que ella sentía.

- Lo siento, pero así tiene que ser.- Respondió Lupin alejándola de su lado y aprovechando para él poderle darle la espalda y no verla ya que sabía que si esto seguía así acabaría cediendo.

- Si en verdad los sintieras, no me harías sufrir de esta forma, Remus Lupin eres un tonto. – Tonks ya no podía soportarlo, odiaba perder batallas pero sabía que no perdería la guerra así que aún con la cara llena de lágrimas y con su corazón destrozado decidió marcharse. No si antes volverle a repetir a Remus su promesa.

**Te doy todo lo que soy**_ I'd give you everything that I am_

**Te entrego todo lo que tengo **_I'm handin over everything that I've got_

**Porque quiero tener un amor real y verdadero **_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

**Quiero que nunca tengas que irte y abandonarlo todo **_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

**Quédate despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana **_Stay up till four in the morning_

**hasta que las lagrimas caigan.**_ and the tears are pouring_

**Quiero hacer que la pelea valga la pena**_ And I wanna make it worth the fight_

**¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?**_What have we been doing for all this time_

**Nene, si vamos a hacerlo, ven y hagámoslo bien**_ Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_


	2. Early Winter

**Early Winter**

Nymphadora Tonks había llegado desconsolada después de la pasada pelea con Remus a su apartamento en el centro de Londres, y aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas, pudo distinguir entre el desorden de su mesa de dormir la foto de Remus, la foto que cada mañana le hacía suspirar , la foto que cada noche la hacía soñar, pero en este instante sería la foto sobre la cual derramaría todos su coraje.

La chica tomó la imagen y sin esperar un segundo empezó a gritarle con todo el dolor de su alma:

**Tú, tú sí que sabes como hacerme caer**. (You, you know how to get me so low)  
**Mi corazón tuvo un choque cuando hablamos** (My heart had a crash when we spoke)  
**Yo no puedo arreglar lo que tú ****rompiste** (I can't fix what you broke)

**Tú, Tú siempre tienes una razón**You (you, you always have a reason)

-¡Qué si eres demaciado viejo¡Qué si eres demaciado pobre y peligroso !. Eso no me importa cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo Remus Lupin.

**Una y otra vez este sentimiento** (Again & again this feelin')

"Tristeza.soledad , desesperación"

**¿Por qué sigo adentro?** (Why do I give in?)  
**y yo siempre soy la única quien llora (**& I always was, always was one for criying )

**Yo siempre soy la elegida para ser lastimada**. (I always was one for tears)

Tonks ya no tenía las fuerzas para continuar, sabía que nada servía gritarle a esa foto pero necesitaba sacar lo que tenía adentro y una vez que lo hizo se sintió más "tranquila" por así decirlo porque entre que El Señor Tenebroso había regresado y los constantes desprecios de Remus había olvidado el verdadero significado de la palabra.

El Sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de la joven, llenando de calor todo en habitación menos a Tonks quien tristemente veía como esa mañana su color se había puesto blanco, era claramente un reflejo del invierno en el cual vivía su corazón, su alma se estaba muriendo congelanda y su cuerpo le rogaba por un poco de calor el cual desgraciadamente sólo Remus Lupin podía darle.

**El Sol se está enfriando. Está nevando** (The sun's getting cold, It's snowing)  
**Parece que el invierno se ha adelantado para nosotros**. ( Looks like an Early Winter for us )

**Parece que el invierno se ha adelantado para nosotros**. ( Looks like an Early Winter for us )  
**Un invierno adelantado. **(An Early Winter)  
**Oh yo necesito que me hagas cambiar.** (Oh I need you to turn me over)

Por más que intentó cambiar esa apariencia no lo logró y tuvo que aceptar a pasar los días así y a ser fuerte ya que cada día que pasaba la situación empeoraba y ya no soportaba más el pensar todos los días y cada momento en él.

No había calle, lugar o situación que no le recordará la inteligencia, el humor, la caballerosidad, la valentía y soledad de su amado licántropo.

**Es triste que el mapa del mundo esté en ti** (It's sad the map of the world is on you)  
**La luna gravita alrededor tuyo** (The moon gravitates around you)  
**Las estaciones se te escapan (**The seasons escape you)

Los meses habían pasado casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la mayoría pero para ella habían sido una tortura al no tener noticias de Remus y más al saber que se encontraba con los licántropos sufriendo tal vez más que ella.

**y yo siempre soy la única quien llora (**& I always was, always was one for criying )

**Yo siempre soy la elegida para ser lastimada**. (I always was one for tears)

Tal vez el destino estaba jugando con ellos y después de meses sin verse se topaban frente a frente en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Tonks podía oír a todos murmurar sobre su patética apariencia que sólo aumentaba su ineptitud en sus misiones y ahí ocultando su presencia, evitando cualquier contacto con ella estaba él, cansado como siempre pero no tan acabado como ella.

**No, yo nunca fui, nunca fui la que mintió** (No, I never was, never was one for lying)

**Tú me mentiste todos estos años. **(You lied to me all of these years)

- Así que no me merezco ni un saludo tuyo. – Le reclamó Tonks, luchando por que las lágrimas no la traicionaran.

- No, no es eso…..sólo creí que no deseabas verme. – Respondió el licántropo apenado y evitando verla a los ojos.

- ¡ No!. ¡No mientas, se hombre y admite que tú eres quien no me ha querido ver estos últimos meses¡No mientas más Remus, qué no puedo soportarlo! Admite de una vez por todas que la verdadera razón de que te marcharás fue que no querías estar a mi lado. Admite que tomaste esa misión como una escapatoria a tus sentimientos.

**¿Por qué?** (Why?)  
**¿Por qué tienes que actuar tan estúpidamente?** ( Why do you act so stupid?)

**¿Por qué ?** (Why?)

**Si sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón** ( You know that I'm always right)

- Nymphadora, por favor , yo no quería hacerte sufrir. Sabes muy bien que entre nosotros nada puede suceder. Sería una locura que unieras tu vida a la de alguien como yo. ¿Qué futuro podría darte?. Sólo uno lleno de preocupaciones. Entiende por favor que no podemos sostener una vida sólo con amor, tú eres joven y te enamorarás de otros que sean mejores que yo.

**- **Eres el más estúpido de los hombres en este mundo. Sabes que te amo y nunca podré amar a nadie más que a ti. Tú eres todo lo que yo siempre busqué y quiero tener en mi vida. A mi no me importa esa bola de tonterías que siempre dices, sólo me importa que me ames y sé que lo haces, por eso sigo luchando por ti y no me rendiré hasta que consiga que cambies esa estúpida actitud.

Tonks se quedó parada frente a él esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca salió de sus labios. Él simplemente se limitó a bajar la cabeza y hundirse en sus pensamientos.

La chica sabía que hoy tampoco sería el final de su batalla así que de nuevo con el corazón más que destrozado, lo miró por última vez a lo ojos lo tomó por el saco y obligándolo a verla dijo.

**Parece que el invierno se ha adelantado para nosotros** (It looks like an Early Winter for us) .Mírame estoy totalmente acabada en toda la extensión de mi ser.**Duele el que ya no pueda recordar la luz del sol** (It hurts & I can't remember sunlight)ni la alegría, ni lo hermoso que era vivir. Todo eso es por tu culpa.

Cuando entenderás que sin ti, mi amor, no hay vida para mi y mientras tú sigas en esa necedad de no querer a escuchar a tu corazón la vida será **Un invierno adelantado para nosotros** (An Early Winter for us).

Remus sintió como su corazón se helaba al escuchar las palabras de la chica pero nada podía hacer, ya había tomado una decisión y no era el tiempo para retractarse por más que le doliera. Ella no podía saber que él también se helaba por dentro y su corazón se destrozaba cada vez que la veía, cada vez que no podía decirle que él también la amaba, que él también se moría por compartir el resto de sus días a su lado.


	3. Always on my mind

Wotcher!!!

Pues por fin creo que llegó al final de esta serie de songfics con una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos y con la que me siente especialmente identificada se llama "Always in my mind" y hay una infinidad de versiones de ella pero entre mis favoritas y las que escuché para escribirlo se encuentran las de : Michael Bubble ( Definitivamente fue para la voz de Remus en este fic), Elvis y Pet Shop Boys.

**Siempre en mi mente**

"Pero a mí no me importa, te lo he dicho un millón de veces" Esas últimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Remus, y de todos los golpes bajos que le habían propinado a lo largo de su vida ninguno había sido tan fatal como aquel que Tonks le dio en la enfermería hace unas horas. Él sabía muy bien que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero también era muy conciente de todos los problemas que podía desencadenar si se permitía "Formalizar" dicha relación.

"Por qué siempre tengo que pensar y nuca dejarme llevarme por mis sentimientos"- Se preguntaba a si mismo al recordar como cuantas veces al ver a James y a Lily tan felices había deseado en secreto encontrar alguien quien lo hiciera sentir completo, vivo; alguien que fuera su amiga, su confidente, su cómplice; alguien quien estuviera dispuesta a compartir su vida con él y ahora que la había encontrado estúpidamente la estaba alejando de él.

"Esta noche pude haber muerto y ¿habría válido la pena morir sin haberme permitido amar?, ¿habría valido la pena irme de este mundo sin haberle dicho a Tonks que si luchaba en gran parte era por ella?"

-¡Soy un idiota! – Gritó a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente la pared. Era un idiota por haberle hecho tanto daño a Tonks, era un idiota por no darse cuenta que estaba rechazando el Amor Verdadero , algo que no muchas personas logran encontrar en su vida y él por estúpido le había dado la espalda.

Respiró hondo y profundo, ahora que su corazón y mente se habían puesto de acuerdo no debía permitirse dar vuelta atrás, sabía que "su" chica estaba aún en Hogwarts, así que salió en su búsqueda.

Su corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada paso que daba y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse no lograba calmar su nerviosismo y después de recorrer casi media escuela en su búsqueda por fin la encontró en la Torre de Astronomía, recargada en uno de los barandales. Su imagen era casi fantasmagórica: Su cabello se había tornado totalmente blanco, su piel era casi transparente y su cuerpo rayaba en lo esquelético.

El corazón de Remus se destrozó al instante, y de nuevo se odio a si mismo por ser el causante de tal destrucción en el cuerpo y alma de Tonks quien no tardó en notar que tenía compañía .

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con una voz desgarrada y casi audible – No te bastó con lo que dijiste hace rato. Ya entendí Remus, tú no me amas y por más que intente hacer hasta lo imposible eso no va a cambiar.

Remus se acercó un poco más quedando a unos cuantos pasos de ella y tomando todo el valor del mundo comenzó a hablar:

**Tal vez no te trate**_Maybe i didn't treat you_

**Tan bien como debí hacer****lo** _quite as good as i should have_

- No, ¿en verdad?, lo dices en serio – contestó la chica en un claro sarcasmo y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Tal vez no te he amado** _maybe i didn't love you_   
**Tanto como debería** _quite as often as i could have_

Continuo Remus en un intento de calmar y aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Tanto como deberías?. Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando estos últimos meses sólo he recibido desprecio de tu parte ¿a eso le llamas Amor?. – Respondió Tonks en un tono más molesto.

- Lo sé, y reconozco mis errores es por eso que estoy aquí. No tienes que decirme que hay **Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho** L_ittle things i should have said and done_ **Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo** _i just never took the time_ – Me la pasé poniendo excusas y barreras entre nosotros pero todo este tiempo **Tú siempre estuviste en mi mente **_You were always on my mind_ **Tú siempre estuviste en mi mente** _you were always on my mind _

**  
**

- ¡Sabes todo lo que he sufrido, todo lo que he tenido que soportar al saber que te encontrabas con Grayback! ¡Sabes el tormento que es el tener que soportar esta estúpida guerra sin tú a mi lado!

**  
****- **No necesitas decírmelo, estoy completamente conciente de que** Tal vez nunca te abracé** _Maybe i didn't hold you_ **en todos esos momentos tan solitarios **_all those lonely, lonely times._

- ¡No, no lo hiciste! Declaró Tonks pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar Remus puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca y continuo

- **Y supongo que nunca te dije **_and i guess i never told you_ **Que estaba tan feliz de que fueras mía **_I'm so happy that you're mine_. Lo feliz que era y soy de haber encontrado a la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida así que **Si te hice sentir mal ** _if i make you feel second best_ **Chica, siento mucho haber estado tan ciego **_girl, i'm sorry i was blind_ , pero juro que **Tú siempre estuviste en mi mente **_You were always on my mind_ dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante,**Tú siempre estuviste en mi mente **_You were always on my mind_ iluminando todas esos oscuros días y noches que pasé lejos de ti.

**- **Remusdespués de todo lo que me has dicho y hecho crees que creerte ahora puede ser tan fácil. ¿Cómo sé que el amor que hoy sientes no morirá derrotado mañana por tus temores. ¿**  
**

- Dora por favor ¡**Dime, dime que tu dulce amor no ha muerto! **_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_ ¡ **Dame, dame , una oportunidad más para hacerte feliz! **_give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied_.- Suplicó Remus con lágrimas en sus ojos y besando desesperadamente sus mejillas y su rostro.

**- ¡Lobito Tonto! Juro que si vuelves a romper mi corazón …..- Respondía Tonks pero su frase fue de nuevo detenida por un profundo y apasionado beso de Remus.**

**- Jamás lo haré; lo juro cariño porque ****siempre estuviste en mi mente **You _were always on my mind_ **Tú siempre estuviste en mi mente **_you were always on my mind_ y hasta el día de mi muerte te llevaré grabada en mi corazón.

Remus selló esa promesa con otro beso que al instante le devolvió el color en todos los sentidos a Tonks. Las caricias y los besos continuaron hasta el amanecer, que sólo marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida uno al lado del otro

**  
****  
** **  
**

**  
**


End file.
